


Something Different

by ThatTrashQueen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Albino Kankri Vantas, Alternate Universe - No Game, Complicated Relationships, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gang Violence, Gay Sex, Humanstuck, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, M/M, Mentions of other relations, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Piercings, Religion, Smut, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Swearing, crokri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatTrashQueen/pseuds/ThatTrashQueen
Summary: Kankri gets a new job and moves in with his little brother. New things come when least expected and when Karkat takes Kankri to the strip cub Karkat's boyfriend works at he is thrown into the world of romance and heavy bass. Who will win his heart?
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas, Gamzee Makara/Karkat Vantas, Porrim Maryam/Rufioh Nitram, Rufioh Nitram/Kankri Vantas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome back to 2015. This is a fict I abandoned like four years ago but my fiancee wants to read it so it's here.  
> Speaking of, thanks to @PrincessAgony for their help on this fict.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Edit: I removed some the ship tags. There may be mentions of other relationships not tagged theres just a lot of character appearances in this fict sorry for all the tags.

It didn’t take long to get all his things from the small rented moving truck. He didn’t have much to start with. The spare room his brother was letting him use was about the same size as the one back at his father's place. 

“Thank you for letting me stay here until I find my own place.” Kankri says, coming out of his room. He and his brother looks very similar, the only difference is the fact that Karkat dyes his hair. It’s naturally white, matching his brothers and fathers. The three also shared other traits; pale skin and ruby red eyes. The two used to wear colored contacts, but neither of them have done so since highschool.

“Yeah, sure.” he says, Kankri knows his little brother is actually excited to have him here. “Gamzee wants me to come see him at work, are you doing anything?” Karkat asks, looking up from his phone. Kankri thinks for a moment and shakes his head. 

“I’m free. Where does he work?” he asks, grabbing a light coat as Karkat gets up. 

“He uh- he works at a bar.” Karkat says, grabbing his keys.

“Oh, that sounds interesting.” he says, following him out the door.Kankri watches the building pass as he taps his foot along with Karkat's music. As Karkat turns into the parking lot Kankri looks forward at the building. “-?” Kankri asks. The neon signs on the door catch his eye. “Karkat, why does this look like a-” he pauses, not knowing how to continue.

“It’s an entertainment center.” Karkat says, looking over at his brother.

“What kind of entertainment, Karkat?” Kankri asks, his cheeks heating up.

“It’s a male strip club, Kan.” he says, he can’t help but laugh a bit at his brothers face.

“Your boyfriend is a stripper?” he asks.

“No, he’s a bartender that works at a strip club,” he pauses, “who strips on the side,” he finishes. 

“Perhaps I could just sit in the car?” Kankri asks, feeling his cheeks heat up just at the thought of going inside. 

“Holy fuck Kankri. It's just half naked dudes.” he scoffs. The door to the club opens and a boy in sparkly purple shorts steps out, on the phone. “C’mon.” he says, getting out of the car. Kankri gives a very heavy sigh before slipping out as well. 

“Oh, hey Kar.” the boy says, with a wave as he tucks his phone into the pocket of his coat. “Is this your brother you’ve told me about?” 

“Yeah. Kankri, this is Eridan.” He says. Kankri smiles and offers a hand to Eridan. 

“Hello. It’s a pleasure.” he says as the boy takes his hand.

“Are you on tonight?” Karkat asks. Eridan nods.

“Yeah, I’m on in ten minutes.” he responds. It was strange for Kankri to see how casual his little brother was chatting with a mostly naked guy. “Sol is supposed to be here to watch but he’s running late.” he huffs out.

“Well, we’ll see you inside.” Kar says, walking over and holding the door open for Kankri. He takes another deep breath before walking inside.

The inside was nothing like Kankri had thought. There were three large stages. Two medium sized ones to the left and right of the door, and one large one dead center. There were also a few smaller stands here and there with a few guys dancing to some idle club music. 

Karkat makes his way through the tables and chairs as he makes his way over to the bar. “Your boyfriend, what did you say his name was?” Kankri asks, over the music.

“Gamzee.” he replies. “His dad owens the bar part of the club. Him and his brother work here.” he explains. Kankri thinks for a moment, processing the information. 

“Wait- is his last name Makara?” he asks as they reach the bar. Thinking of a similar story a friend from college. The tall thin male behind the counter turns, hearing his last name. His eyes widen and a grin slips onto his pierced lips. 

“Kankri Vantas?” the man signs quickly. Kankri nods and smiles brightly back at him.

“Kurloz!” Kankri beams. Karkat looked back and forth between them, slightly dumbfounded. “We went to college together. Kurloz was in the art program.” he explains. He watches Kurloz sign something else and his cheeks go bright red. “I feel as though I shouldn’t repeat that.” he says, trying his best to cover his face.

“Honestly, I don’t even want to fucking know.” Karkat says. “Is Gamzee here yet?” he asks, looking around. Kurloz nods toward the back, just as the younger Makara slips through the door.

“Karbro!” he grins. Kankri wasn’t the least bit surprised at the gravelly voice that came from the boy. “Is this your brother. Sup, its cool as shit to meet you.” he chuckles and shakes Kankris hand. 

“He already knows your brother. Something about college.” Karkat gives a short breakdown of what had happened a moment ago.

“Oh, thats cool as fuck.” Gamzee say, high fiving his brother as the taller of the two goes about his work.

The four of them chat as Gamzee and his brother work the bar. As time passes, more and more people have started to flood in. 

“Who’s on main stage tonight? It’s getting pretty fucking crowded.” Karkat asks, glancing around as the men and women in the club started to settle in at tables and booths.

“I think it’s Tink.” Gam says, giving a lady a charming smile as he hands her a drink. 

“Tink?” Kankri snickers.

“It’s a stage name.” Kar clarifies, receiving a nod from his brother. 

The music lowers as the PA system crackles to life. “Good evening, y’all.” The male says over the speakers. It’s easy to hear the southern accent as he continues, “Everyone please turn your attention to the main stage for our very own, Tink!” The main club lights dim as the spotlight hits the center stage. 

The light hits the caramel skinned male as he struts onto the stage. The song starts as he runs a hand through a mess of black and red hair. Kankri knew the song as soon as it started, Saving Able plays through the speakers as the man starts to roll his body to the beat.

It had started out slow and seductive, well timed steps and rolls before he moved to the front of the stage, arms swing out wide, fists clenched as he stood stock still for a moment as the first verse rolled in. the short interlude included him stalking back and forth across the front of the stage a hand dragging seductively down his chin, several girls let out a whistle. 

_ Oh girl let's take it slow, so as for you well you know where to go. I wanna take my love and hate you till the end. _

He winked as he ran a hand down the vast expanse of his chest, pushing the sides of his black vest to the side slightly, a flash of dusky nipple peaked out before the fabric shifted back. Kankri swallowed hard. Warm brown eyes locked with his for a second and when the line passed, Tink, as he was known to the albino man, had made a rock on hand symbol and placed it on his forehead, emitting a bull's horn and he stuck out his tongue, lewdly suggesting what the chorus was building up to.

The chorus came booming in as Tink took a few steps back then dashed forward tossing himself down onto his knees before a pair of lovely young ladies at the front table, tossing his head back he pantomimed the slow rocking motions of someone riding a bull, or rather in this case a more dirty piece of male anatomy. His wide hands pushed through his faux hawk. The ends of his fingers tugging for an added effect as he bit his lip ring. He gave a killer smirk at the cooing women scooted even closer to the ledge as he grabbed his crotch and thrusted forward into a spin that put him effortlessly back on his feet. As the last few lines of the chorus rang out he gripped his own throat and mimicked a choke. Kankri felt like the whole world had slowed to a stand still.

As the musical bridge bounced around Tink’s hands found a grip on the pole and he hooked a leg around the metal, letting himself fall forward, Kankri’s breath caught as he nearly face-planted. But as if he had been born to dance he simply twisted and turned his back to the audience. Several 20’s hit the stage as he shrugged his vest down dramatically, looking over his tanned shoulder and tossing a saucy wink. As the vest fell to the floor the patrons of the club got an eyeful of strong back muscles, which Tink seemed more then happy to flex and show off, before he moved back into a series of slow but powerful slides and high steps, 

This time for the chorus he fell forward into a drop push up rolling his hips down, practically face fucking the growing crowd, and the stage that had no doubt seen its fair share of sexy dancers and scuff marks. He moved with a power he didn't look capable of. He wasn’t a hulking man by any means, and while he looked strong he pulled off dance breaks and pole spins that looked like it took years of lifting, he never showed any sign of struggle though even until the end of the song. The only evidence that he had even put forth effort was the beads of sweat rolling down his arms and neck as the last few notes twinkled out of the speakers, leaving him perched with one knee to his chest and his back to the pole before he flopped dramatically to the stage floor. Paused, and then rose and bowed.

Kankri held tightly to his glass as he watched the mans set end in a large wave of bills. He blinked, noticing that he hadn’t looked away for quite some time. He blinks and shakes his head to clear his thoughts. He takes a long drinks and clears his throat as he turns his attention to his brother, only to find an empty chair. He sighs softly and looks to the tall male behind the bar. Kurloz slides a drink to a patron as his eyes settle on Kankri.

‘Kar went to chat with the others.’ he signs. Kankri nods, his cheeks pink under the Makara’s eyes. ‘He had you pretty distracted. Where’d did that mind of yours go?’ he signs, a smirk pulling on his piercings. 

“Dancing is a form of art, Kurloz. I was just admiring the show.” he defends. 

“Glad you liked it.” A rich voice chuckles from his left. Kankri jumps a bit, turning his gaze to the tan skinned male. His cheeks darken a bit more as he processed who the man was. 

“Tink?” Kankri manages to ask. The other boy laughs, nodding as he runs a hand through his hair.

“Yeah, on stage. But you can call me Rufioh.” he says, shooting the snowy haired boy a wink. By this point the blush had spread all the way to the tips of his ears. 

“Rufioh.” Kankri repeats. “It’s a pleasure.” he smiles back. “I’m Kankri.” he says, brushing his hair from his face. 

“Yeah, Karkat’s brother. Right?” he asks, though it seemed rhetorical. “He never told me you were cute as a button.” Rufioh says, looking the smaller male over. Kankri swore if his face could get any brighter it would have at that moment. It didn’t help knowing that Kurloz was on looking and getting a good laugh at seeing the boy so flustered. 

“Oh please. I am not cute.” he huffs. That gained a snort from Kurloz, which in return got a sharp look from Kankri. He puffs out his cheeks out. 

“Damn, okay. Not cute then. Adorable?” Rufioh offers. Kankri shakes his head and rolls his eyes. 

“Are you always this charming?” Kankri asks. 

“He really is.” a smooth elegant voice sighs. Kankri attention is pulled to a beautiful dark skinned woman who slides up next to the pair. “But, charming and cocky go hand and hand at times. Ain’t that right Ruf?” she grins softly.

“Ouch, I’m wounded.” Rufioh chuckles. Kankri takes a moment to take in this girl's appearance. She’s wearing a dark green top that almost matches her piercing green eyes, black hair pulled into a perfect messy bun. His eyes fall to the golden tattoos on her arms and he smiles. 

“Your tattoos are beautiful.” He compliments, a soft smile forming as he meets her eyes.

“Oh thank you, sweetie.” she coos, offering him a hand. “You must be Kankri. You’ve been the talk to the club all week. We’ve all been pretty excited to meet you.” she informs. He takes her outstretched hand and shakes it politely. “I’m Porrim by the way.” she adds.

“What a lovely name.” Kankri beams, as Porrim gracefully takes the seat to his right. 

“Thank you. Your brother was telling us you moved here for a job is that right?” she asks, signaling Kurloz for a drink. 

“Yeah, Cutie. Tell us all about yourself.” Rufioh adds as Kurloz mixes a special drink for the raven haired woman.


	2. Midnight Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dinner, Kankri gets a craving for a late-night snack. On a midnight run to the supermarket he runs into a handsome stranger. Too bad they'll never see each other again, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two, as promised.  
> Enjoy.

“So you guys were only like three doors down from each other?” Rufioh asks, motioning to Kurloz as he’s wiping down the bar. Kankri nods, still smiling as he chats with Rufioh and Porrim. 

“Yes, we spent a lot of time together. I used to be a model for lots of his school projects.” Kankri says, glancing over at the taller male. 

“Cool.” Rufioh nods, a smirk slipping onto his face. “He ever draw you naked?” he chuckles. Kankri gasps, his face goes red for the hundredth time tonight.

“No!” he defends. Kurloz grins, nodding at the trio. “He is kidding.” he says, shooting Kurloz a dirty look. He holds his hands up in playful defense. Kankri huffs, rolling his eyes.

“Kankri.” Karkat says, inserting himself into the group. “We’re heading out, you coming?” he asks. 

“Of course. Rufioh, Porrim.” Kankri says, shaking both of their hands before he stands. “It was a pleasure to converse with you both..” he offers them both a cheerful smile. 

“I’m sure we’ll see you around.” Porrim says, standing as she checks her phone. “I have to go pick up Kanaya from work anyhow. Have a lovely night dear.” she says to them both, giving a small wave as she walks away. 

“Yeah, hope to see a lot more of ya.” Rufioh says, watching as Porrim leaves. As soon as she is out of sight Rufioh shoots Kankri a quick wink. The poor boy feels as though his cheeks haven’t been their natural color all evening. 

“Later Tink.” Kar waves as Kankri joins him and Gamzee at the door. Rufioh waves, downing what was left of his drink and turning to gab at Kurloz. 

The drive back home was rather quick. Kankri had agreed to cook for the pair, seeing as it was his first night in the apartment. And after looking around at what his brother had in the kitchen he decided that making a pot of spaghetti was going to be the best he could do. He made a mental note to go shopping sometime soon.

“So Kan, I’ve heard a motherfuckin’ lot about you.” Gamzee says as Kankri sets the table.

“All good things I hope.” he smiles, placing a plate in front of the youngest Makara.

“Karbro just said you talk a bunch and don’t like curse words and shit.” he rambles, grabbing his fork and digging in as Kankri puts the other two plates down. Kankri scrunches his nose a bit at the vulgar word. “But Kurloz really fuckin’ likes you. He told me how close you were during school. You went for um-?”

“Journalism.” he says, sitting down and resting a napkin in his lap. “We were pretty close. I didn’t know he was related to my little brother’s boyfriend until Karkat told me your last name.” he adds. 

“Yeah, bro. Kar told me you thought it was pretty cool and all.” he says, wiping his mouth on the sleeve. Kankri couldn’t help but chuckle a bit. 

“It was just nice to know that I would see him around thanks to you.” he admits. A smile on his face as he thinks back to college. 

“So when do you start work?” Karkat asks. 

“Monday. Thankfully, I have the weekend to get settled.” he says. Kankri is only halfway through his dinner when Gamzee finishes. “I’m glad you enjoy the meal.” he says. 

“Don’t flatter yourself. Gamzee is a fucking human garbage disposal.” Karkat says, grabbing the roll of paper towels from the middle of the table and tossing them at his boyfriend. “Stop using your god damn sleeve to wipe your fucking mouth.” he grumbles. Gamzee rips off a piece and wipes his face, a grin on his face.

“Whatever you say, babe.” he chuckles.

Soon the three had finished dinner. Kankri insisted on doing dishes, which Karkat happily allowed him to do. After he finished cleaning up, he excused himself to his room. Leaving his brother and Gamzee in the living room. 

“It’s been quite a day.” he says as he flips on the light. He makes his way over to the tank on his dresser. He smiles softly at the hermit crab inside. He opens his top drawer and retrieves a small pack of dried seaweed, putting a small amount next to him. Kankri has had Seamore for, from the best of Kankri’s knowledge, about ten years. The boy continues to chat at the crab as he slips out of his glass shell and begins to nibble at his late-night treat. He informs him that he saw their old friend today as he unpacks some of his boxes. Talking at the crab had become almost like writing a diary, though he also did that when he saw necessary. 

He couldn’t sleep. In fact, he was wide awake. He rolled over, unlocking his phone and opening Bubblr. He reads through a few long posts about some rather controversial topics. Taking the time to write out his thoughts on his own main blog. Making sure to give them all the appropriate hashtags and trigger warnings. 

As he scrolls through his feed, sharing things to one of his two blogs. His main, which he has had since his freshman year of high school. The second he started to share art and things he found to be visually pleasing. That blog consists of mostly nature and soft things. But on occasion, it’s more of a leather and lace aesthetic. Though what catches his eye now is a beautiful shot of a lovely plated dessert. He pouts out his bottom lip as he reblogs the post. Letting out a soft sigh he sits up. Kankri stands and grabs a red sweater from his dresser, before walking out into the living room. Finding Karkat and Gamzee snuggling on the couch. 

“Karkat, would you mind if I borrowed your car?” he asks, offering his brother a pleasant smile. 

“Why? It fucking midnight.” he questions, checking his phone for the time. 

“Yes. Well, I was hoping to run and get some ice cream.” he admits, messing with the hem of his sweater. 

“Fine. But if you do leave, don’t hurry back.” he says with a grin. Kankri scrunched his nose at the implications of Karkat’s words. Though he doesn’t say anything further. He simply grabs his brother’s keys from the bowl by the door and exits.

He smiles as he walks out into the cool night rain. He slips into the car, running a hand through his damp hair. After adjusting the seat to better suit him, he fishes his phone from his front pocket. He takes a moment to look up the closest supermarket, seeing as he knew where nothing was yet. 

He was actually rather thankful for the twenty-minute drive. Low music pours through the speakers as Kankri drives. Passing the tall gray buildings, lit by the pale light of the streetlamps. Giving everything an otherworldly glow. He always loved driving in the rain, it felt like the world was a little more at peace. He checks the clock on the dash, seeing it was around twelve-thirty now as he pulls into the parking lot. Slipping out of the warm car into the cool rain.

The hum of the fluorescent lights greets Kankri as he walks through the sliding doors. Though the city was usually busy, you wouldn’t be able to tell by the emptiness of the establishment. He could hear his footsteps echo as he made his way to the frozen aisle. Stopping to look over a few of the displays on the way. He stands in front of the glass door, looking over his choices. He hums and taps his chin. 

“Well, normally I’d pick strawberry.” he thinks out loud. “But there are so many choices.” he continues. “What to pick?” he questions, obviously not expecting an answer.

“Rocky road, hands down.” says a sultry voice with a bit of a Brooklyn drawl. Kankri lifts a brow and looks over at the taller male. He blinks at him, taking in his appearance. The man was wearing a black leather jacket with a plain white t-shirt under it. Kankri couldn’t help but notice how nicely it fit him. 

“Hmm, maybe.” he says, doing his best to fight off the smile threatening to slip. He had to wonder how long the man had been there, and if he had heard him talking to himself. “Maybe Moose tracks?” 

“Just saying, Chief. Rocky road is the best.” he repeats his opinion.

“Oh? And what brings you to that conclusion?” he asks, lifting a brow.

“It just is Doll. I don’t make the rules.” the raven-haired man says, running a hand through his slicked-back hair. Kankri fully turned to him this time, looking him over a second time. He noticed two small scars on the upper left side of his forehead, to Kankri the pair looked like the Aquarius symbol. The men's jeans fit him snug, but not tight. Kankri had never seen such nice fitting jeans before. He clears his throat.

“I have a name.” Kankri says, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yeah? Well, I don’t know it.” he chuckles. Looking Kankri over with a smirk spreading across his lips. 

“It’s- It’s Kankri.” he says, matter-of-factly. 

“Kankri.” he repeats. “That’s a cute name. So, Kankri, if I could slip past you to get a pint I’ll leave you alone.” he says, motioning to the ice cream. Kankri blushes softly and steps out of the way. Watching as he opens the glass door and grabs a pint of cookie dough ice cream.

“I thought you said rocky road was the best.” Kankri snickers. 

“It’s for my little brother.” he says, backing away to the end of the aisle.

“Wait!” Kankri calls out as the stranger turns the corner. For a moment Kankri though he had continued to walk away until he reappeared at the end of the aisle. “It’s common courtesy that you tell me your name too.” he states. 

“I’m Cronus.” he says, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. “Later, Chief.” he winks before disappearing for good this time.

Kankri cursed himself on the way home for not at least attempting to get that man’s number. Walking back into the apartment with a huff.

“God damn. When I said don’t hurry back I didn’t mean take eight fucking hours.” Karkat over exaggerates as Kankri closes and locks the door. “What happened? Did you get lost or some shit?” he asks.

“No. It’s a nice night and I was enjoying the rain.” he says, sitting his bag on the counter and pulling the tub of ice cream out. Karkat lifts a brow at his brother’s flavor choice. 

“Rocky road?” he snubs. 

“Well, some handsome stranger offered his opinion and I figured,” he shrugs, “why not?” he explains, scooping some into a bowl. Karkat shakes his head.

“Only you would take ice cream advice from a ‘handsome stranger’.” Karkat says, standing up from the couch. Letting the sleeping Gamzee slump further into the pile of pillows. Kar softly pets his hair and gives his shoulder a gentle nudge to wake him. It wasn’t very often that Kankri got to see Karkat’s soft side, it was pleasant to see he wasn’t always angry. The taller boy wakes with a soft groan. “C’mon dumbass.” he says, though his tone is soft. 

“Yeah, Karbabe. I’m coming.” he says. Standing up with the blanket around his bare shoulders like a fluffy cape. He gives Kankri a sleepy wave as Karkat leads him back toward his room. 

“Good night you two.” he calls as they make their way down the hall. 

He takes a moment or two to drizzle some chocolate over his ice cream. Making sure it looked nice before snapping a picture of it for his Finstagram. Posting it with the caption, “Thanks, handsome stranger.” Making sure to tag it accordingly. He smiles, taking a bite of the treat. He had to admit, Cronus was right. The rocky road was very good. He took a seat at the island in the kitchen, deciding to scroll through Finstagram since it was opened. Enjoying his snack as he scrolls. He spots a photo, posted by his brother of a few people from the club. Spotting Porrim, Rufioh and two blondes that he didn’t recognize. He wondered if Rufioh was tagged in the picture? It wouldn’t hurt to check right? He clicks the photo and is pleased to see that they’re all tagged. He glances around before clicking his user name, ‘Bythehorns’. He was surprised that his account wasn’t private. He wonders if it would be weird to follow the boy at almost two o’clock in the morning. He comes to the conclusion that, yes it would be. And that under no circumstances would he give Rufioh that kind of leverage. 

“Are you really stalking Rufioh on Finstagram right now?” Karkat asks from behind him, causing Kankri to jump and almost throw his phone. He furrowed his brow, trying to figure out how he had managed to get behind him in the first place.

“Wha- no! I was just scrolling through and-” he huffs, “I am not going to try and justify what I was doing.” he says, clearing his throat. 

“Yeah, whatever. Stop staring at him and go to bed.” Karkat says, pouring a glass of water. 

“Good night.” Kankri says, slipping his empty bowl into the sink before going off to his room. He removes his sweater, folding it neatly and setting it on his dresser next to Seamore’s tank. “Sleep well, Seamore.” he says, tucking himself under his blankets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!  
> I'm working on chapter three now. It'll be up Tuesday!


	3. You Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a boring day of cleaning and shopping Kankri gets invited to dinner with some new friends. He was looking forward to a nice dinner and conversation, but he wasn't expecting to see his handsome stranger so soon.

He groans softly as he rolls over, checking the alarm clock on his nightstand. He huffs and runs a hand through his fluffy white hair as he catches the time. He’s thankful it’s Saturday, seeing as it’s already nine in the morning. Normally he’s up by seven and in the shower. He gets up to make his bed and open the blinds, letting the warm morning rays shine in. Searching through his dresser he picks out an outfit for the day. He decided on a pair of black jeans and a short-sleeve button-up shirt with a small pattern of avocados. He smiles, thinking back to the day he got the shirt on his way to the bathroom. 

As he showers, he makes a mental to-do list. He planned to make breakfast for Karkat and Gamzee, do some light cleaning around the apartment and then do some shopping. That is if Karkat allows him to borrow his car again. He goes through his morning customs as usual. He’s always been adamant about having a healthy skincare routine and only uses special order shampoo and conditioner. Karkat used to make fun of him for it until Kankri ordered some for him. His brother would never admit that he likes it better than any of the store-bought products.

His day seems to draw on as he goes about his to-do list. He spends his day cleaning around the house and finishing up his unpacking. He has to wait for Karkat to return from his early shift at the cafe to do his shopping. He decided to go back to the market he had gone to the night before, with the hope of running into the man from before. 

This time the store was packed full of people. Kankri laughs softly at the contrast as he goes about his shopping. He makes sure to get plenty of food, having three square meals a day is very important to one’s health. He wondered if Karkat has been eating well since he’s been living on his own. At least he was here to make sure of that now, he always worried about his little brother. When they were younger, it was usually just them. Kankri got used to cooking for the two of them, making sure Karkat had his homework done and got to bed at a proper time. 

As he shops, he thinks back to college again. At first, it was hard to cook for just himself, he was thankful when he became friends with Kurloz. They were just a few dorms away so he started cooking for him too. He smiles fondly at those memories, he makes a mental note to thank Kurloz later. 

“You knew around here?” the cashier asks, looking over the spaced-out Kankri as she scans his items. He shakes his head to clear his thoughts as he looks up at the girl. A tall skinny blonde wearing black lipstick.

“Yes.” he nods, clearing his throat. “I moved for a job.” he explains. She blinks at him with long lashes. “I moved in with my little brother while I settle in but he doesn’t seem to mind.” he continues, she nods along with him.

“You talk a whole lot.” she chuckles. “It’s nice to meet ya.” she says. He glances at her nametag, which reads Roxy. He opens his mouth to respond but is interrupted by his phone ringing. 

“Hello, Kankri speaking.” he answers without looking to see who it was. The cashier watches him as she bags his things. 

“No shit. I’d be worried if it wasn’t you who answered your phone.” Karkat huffs. “Look, I know you’re shopping for dinner and whatever now but some people from the club want you to come to dinner tonight.” he explains. “Everyone wants to get to know you.” he adds.

“Oh, that sounds lovely, Karkat. Tell them I would love to.” he says, Roxy stopping what she’s doing and smiling widely at him. 

“Whatever. I’ll send you the address. Meet us there around seven-thirty.” he says, Kankri can hear the loud music in the background and assumes he is at the club now. 

“Okay. Love you.” he smiles. 

“Yeah. Love you too.” he grumbles before hanging up. He puts his phone back in his pocket and starts loading the bags into his cart. 

“You know Kar?” Roxy asks. “I work with his boyfriend sometimes.” she tells. 

“That’s my brother.” he explains. 

“Kankri. We’ve heard a lot about you. I’m Roxy.” she offers her hand over the counter. He takes it, giving it a polite shake. “I’ll be seeing you around.” she states. The older woman in line behind Kankri sighs heavily, making it evident the two were taking far too long. 

“It was a pleasure.” he waves, making his way to the door. 

After putting everything away he paced around, impatient for the evening’s plans. He receives Karkat’s text, and figures leaving a bit early wouldn’t hurt. The evening drive is pleasant and at some point, it had stopped raining. Unsurprisingly he arrived a little over ten minutes early, deciding he could wait by the door until the others arrived. He drys off a spot on a small bench by the door and takes a seat. He pulls out his phone and opens Finstagram.

“You followin’ me now, doll?” a voice asks. Kankri looks up to see the man from the supermarket. Cronus, if Kankri recalls correctly. This time he was wearing a white button-down with his sleeves rolled. Kankri couldn’t believe it but somehow it fit better than what he had seen him in before. 

“Well, seeing as I was here first, you must be following me.” Kankri states, he can’t help the smile that slips onto his face. 

“Okay, I’ll give you that.” he chuckles. “So. What’s a nice guy like you doin’ at a place like this.” Cronus grins.

“Well, it just so happens that I am waiting for a group of friends.” he states matter of factly. 

“Really? What a coincidence, so am I.” Cronus smiles. Kankri rests his phone in his lap, turning his attention to the other. “Mind if I sit with you?” he asks, motioning to the empty spot next to the snowy-haired boy. 

“It’s a bit damp, you may want to dry it before you do. He says, rather pleased to have his company. Kankri can’t seem to take his eyes off the man, he curses himself a bit as he watches him dry the bench. As Cronus sits he drapes his arm over the back of the bench, behind Kankri.

“So, what time are your friends supposed to get here?” he asks, glancing up at a couple as they walk into the building. 

“They should be here soon. I just arrived early.” he says, glancing at his phone for the time. Cronus looks down at the boy’s phone, he smiles softly at his background.

“A crab?” he asks, lifting a brow. Kankri nods, smiling at his screen.

“Yes, his name is Seamore. He’s ten.” he informs, sounding proud. Cronus chuckles softly, taking in Kankri in the dim lighting. 

“That’s cute. He must have a great dad.” he replies. “So what do you do, Chief?” he asks, not taking his eyes off of Kankri. 

“It’s Kankri.” he corrects. “I just moved here for a job with a journalist company. My first day is Monday.” he informs. “And yourself?” 

“I work with my dad, he owns his own business. I just came from a meeting, trying to get a deal on some new equipment.” he explains. 

“That’s amazing.” Kankri nods, looking him over again. Handsome and established, where had he been hiding? “What kind of business?” he inquires.

“Oh well, he owns a-”

“Holy shit! Casanova!” Rufioh interrupts, approaching the pair on the bench. “What’s up!? I see you met Kankri. Ain’t he cute.” he grins. 

“Casanova?” Kankri asks, looking between the two men.

“Yeah. He works at the club. His dad owns it.” Rufioh explains. Cronus scoffs. 

“Oh, very interesting.” he says, looking at Cronus. 

“I wasn’t lyin’.” he says, his tone sounding defeated. “I do help with the business end things.” he explains. 

“I didn’t assume you were lying, Cronus.” Kankri says, placing a hand on his knee before he stands. Rufioh watches with a raised brow. 

“Did I interrupt something?” Rufioh chuckles, receiving a dirty look from Cronus. He tosses his hands up in defense. 

“No, of course not.” Kankri smiles softly at him. Rufioh smiles wide, tossing his arm around Kankri’s shoulder. Kankri stiffens for a moment before he relaxes a bit, knowing Rufioh wasn’t aware of his touching policy. He would make sure to inform him of that later. 

“Aww, my boys.” Porrim coos, making her way over to them. Followed by several others.

“Tink! Hands off my brother.” Karkat shouts, walking up with Gamzee.

“Sit by me, okay?” Rufioh whispers before pulling back. 

“We all here?” Porrim asks, taking a headcount. “Great, let’s go on in.” she says, holding the door open for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be up soon.

**Author's Note:**

> So is my first published fict on here. I hope you guys liked it. Chapter two will be up next Tuesday.


End file.
